


Lucky

by flootzavut



Series: Swamp(y) Sex [18]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Fidelity, Fluff, M/M, Smut adjacent, Smutcember, Teasing, queer, sleepy people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: It's like being cuddled by a giant teddy bear; he's even fuzzy. Though teddy bears, in Hawk's experience, do not typically sport erections that can make a grown man cry.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onekisstotakewithme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/gifts).



* * *

  ** _Lucky_**

* * *

 

Hawk wakes slowly and comfortably, warm and cosy. Well, warm is an understatement; he's gotten so used to being cold, but a decent hotel in Tokyo is a far cry from a tent in central Korea, and he has a human space heater wrapped around his back.

BJ gives out so much heat. Hawk's always thought Beej is made of sunshine, and this clinches it. It's like being cuddled by a giant teddy bear; he's even fuzzy. Though teddy bears, in Hawk's experience, do not typically sport erections that can make a grown man cry.

BJ's breathing is still soft and even, it's not as if he's teasing Hawk deliberately, but he's hard and his hand is loose around Hawk's cock; it's delightfully maddening and delicious. Hawk woke up with an erection anyway (he usually does), but BJ's warm palm, his strong fingers, have made Hawk harder and more needy, and it's both utterly infuriating and totally delicious. He's caught between wanting to wake Beej up so he can be properly ravished, and enjoying the tantalising sensation of being touched but not really _touched_ , of being aroused merely by BJ's proximity.

If only it could be like this back in Uijeongbu, the place would almost be bearable. Waking up to the sound of choppers really wouldn't seem so bad if he and Beej could routinely share a cot.

Hawk isn't conscious of the way he's grinding his butt into BJ's crotch until Beej makes a sleepy sound of arousal and protest and grinds back. Hawk gasps. BJ's cock is wedged into the crack of his ass, and it's so full of delightful promise and want. It's possible the only thing better than BJ Hunnicutt fucking him senseless is BJ Hunnicutt teasing him till he begs to be fucked senseless.

BJ makes a quiet rumble and closes his fist more firmly around Hawk's cock. "Mornin'," he whispers, then nips gently at Hawk's earlobe.

"Morning," Hawk manages. "Sleep well?"

"Very." Beej kisses the corner of Hawk's jaw. "When I wake up properly," he says, in a matter-of-fact tone, "I'm gonna screw you into the mattress. Okay?"

Hawk wriggles. "Very okay." He gulps. "Exactly how long d'ya think it'll take before you're properly awake?"

Beej chuckles and lazily circles the head of Hawk's cock with his thumb. "Oh, I don't know. Might be hours."

Hawk groans in a mixture of frustration, anticipation and delight. "You're a cruel, cruel man, BJ Hunnicutt."

Beej chuckles again, deep and filthy and right in Hawk's ear. "Oh, you don't even know the half of it."

Hawk shudders. Beej may drive him absolutely crackers by the time this R&R is over. He's the luckiest fucker on the whole fucking planet.

_~ fin ~_


End file.
